


Quarter Past Late

by UnknownEnigma



Series: A Glitch In Time [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mpreg, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnigma/pseuds/UnknownEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah knew their relationship was doomed from the get go but he didn't think he would have been around for the demise, and he'd never wanted a part to play in it either. Unfortunately, Morgan took the decision out of his hand and now Noah has to wrestle with the belief that 'If killing the living is ever the right thing to do?' and should he pull the trigger.</p><p>A Glitch In Time is an upcoming series including both one shots and a chaptered story of the lives of the characters of the show in two alternate dimensions. Time travel, sex, lies, infidelity, domestic violence, cannibalism and the walking dead included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarter Past Late

**Author's Note:**

> A Glitch In Time is an upcoming series including both one shots and a chaptered story of the lives of the characters of the show in two alternate dimensions. Time travel, sex, lies, infidelity, domestic violence, cannibalism and the walking dead included.

Tonight sunset was at five minutes past eight.

**19:35**

The younger male slid down the concrete wall until he was eye to eye with Morgan instead of towering over the older male. The wind whistled through the rafters of the dilapidated building Noah was surprised was still standing, and no matter how much he shivered his body wouldn’t generate excess warmth, it was if instinctively he knew he couldn’t get comfortable. Something was off in the air, even though Morgan looked the picture of serenity as he clutched the precious cargo to his chest and murmured sweet nothings to a minute’s old life that had yet to experience anything outside of his bearer’s love.

Noah discretely checked the watch that he’d found on a run he’d partaken in earlier in the month to a nearby town. The eerie silence had been more disconcerting to him than the moans and groans of the undead, and a large part of him had felt comforted when he’d found the still ticking watch in the abandoned supermarket sitting in a scene frozen in time yet transitioning into the new world just like he had. He’d taken it and pocketed it before anyone questioned why he was just standing in the middle of the customer service desk staring blankly at the counter top.

**19:39**

“Do you need anything else?” Noah’s voice broke the silence, even though his mouth moved his eyes stared straight ahead and his hands clasped right in front of his mouth, his tense body showing his unease. “No Noah” Morgan said, sounding every year of his age and more, a part of Noah that he’d thought had died years ago felt a sense of fear that he hadn’t had in a while, a sense of all-encompassing fear. Noah swallowed loudly but the sound couldn’t break the tension surrounding them.

Morgan held the quivering sticky flesh close to his drained body. He pressed kisses to the warm and soft head of his baby, the little one vehemently trying to open eyes that should remain closed. He lay in a cocoon of protection that Morgan wished earnestly to keep him in forever. “D-d-do you want to cut the cord? We still have time to call Ne-” Noah stopped speaking when he saw the look on his father figure’s face. Morgan shook his head as he clutched the newborn baby close to the warmth of his body and blinked away tears that urgently wanted to fall, “D-d-don’t you dare tell him, he doesn’t deserve to know. He doesn’t deserve anything else from me, Noah.”

Noah nodded, he remembered the journey they’d taken together, the whole of the group, how far they’d come and the empty promises He’d made them. As Noah looked over to the newborn baby, he could do nothing else but smile wryly, the baby was cuter than Judith and from what he could see much darker too, even for a mixed race baby.

“Do you,” Noah paused for a moment to search for his words before continuing, “Do you regret ever loving him? It’s just because I-I regret it, I regret everything I did wi-” Morgan whistled lowly to catch Noah’s attention, the younger male looked up and gave Morgan his full attention.

 Morgan smiled encouragingly, “I’ve lost a lot, I’ve lost my wife, my son, my life to this fucked up world and now this baby has to deal with a sociopath as his other father. So yeah, I have quite a few regrets…” He trailed off and it was quiet for a while.

**19:43**

Noah nodded, he knew the story, and they waited in awkward silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say and both knowing the inevitable impending end. “Noah,” The young black man turned his head to face the man that had become his pillar of strength in the new world they lived in, he smiled encouragingly and answered, “Yeah?” Morgan stared down at the dozing baby on his chest, “I’ve done things I’m not proud of. I-I have so many regrets.” Noah nodded understandingly and Morgan continued, “I let him use me after everyone died. After Eastman died, after Duane died and after Jenny died. I was so numb and he made me feel, all the spectrum of emotions,” Morgan laughed mirthlessly, “like they were the colours of the rainbow and I thought I deserved every bit of it.”

Morgan breathed deeply, looking directly into Noah’s eyes. Brown stared deeply into brown as Morgan tried to convey the extent of his feelings. “I let him abuse me and use me too often for too long and I never wanted you to see what you did that day. I’m responsible for my actions just as much as he is, I shouldn’t have let it get that far… let another man break me into this pathetic shell of a human being and I pray to whatever God is left out there, that you don’t let anyone else, EVER do that to you Noah. I failed both Jenny and Duane but I won’t fail you,” Morgan breathed deeply and whispered, “Or him,” as he stared lovingly down at the baby on his chest.

“Promise me Noah, promise me you’ll leave here, leave this place and survive. Don’t exist; life is too short and too fucked up to exist. Don’t follow my lead, establish your own. For me, please?” Morgan shuffled slightly but kept eye contact and Noah nodded.

**19:48**

The dull ticking of the watch sounded like the loud bass at the nightclub in lower dock street he used to visit with Rebecca and Taylor, it seemed so long ago now and honestly Noah didn’t know why he was thinking about the past again.

He shuffled closer to Morgan, “Hey, we have to cut the cord now; it’s been running clear for a few minutes now.” Noah said patting the baby lightly on the back, smiling as his fingers brushed the dewy soft hair that was a dark brown that complemented the warm caramel skin. His nose was Morgan’s but his lips and face shape weren’t, they were the other man’s and Noah hated to admit that they looked adorable when they weren’t screaming profanities and threatening people with bodily harm.

**19:50**

Morgan shook his head, “Don’t bother Noah, it’s time anyway.” He pulled the baby up on his chest until they were face to face with each other. The baby’s head resting directly against his, the little chest raised and fell against Morgan’s and the look of love and adoration on Morgan’s face made Noah regret what he was about to do.

Morgan turned his head sideways slightly and smiled as a tear slid down his cheek and pooled on the concrete beneath him. “Now please Noah,” he asked his voice full of happiness that Noah hadn’t heard in a long time. He nodded and stood up, he wiped his sweat slicked hands on his threadbare jeans and leaned against the wall slightly, he grabbed the bag that Morgan had placed on the adjacent cabinet hours earlier and opened it.

It was new.

That was the first thing Noah noticed about it, that the gun was new. It wasn’t one of the old stained machines of war that had a death toll older than he was. It was new, matte black in colour and a comfortable weight in the hand. He opened the barrel and placed the bullets inside like Morgan had shown him and he closed it with a clang. The noise echoed through the old warehouse.

It was new.

The fact that the gun hadn’t been fired yet offered Noah some comfort for what he was going to do, that it was an unsoiled weapon that was gonna do what sociopathic lovers, the walking dead and grief hadn’t done.

Bullets couldn’t cry and Noah couldn’t say the same about himself. Noah closed his eyes, forcing the sting of fresh tears away, he wasn’t going to cry.

Breathing deeply, Noah walked over to Morgan and the baby. He raised the gun above Morgan’s head, “You need to shoot us in the head, Noah I don’t wanna come back and this baby doesn’t deserve a cursed afterlife as well.” Morgan instructed gently, holding his son's head gently against his town, staring deeply into half lidded eyes. Noah nodded and raised the gun again but it was if his hands were made of string because they fell limply to his side again, there was silence for a few minutes before Noah spoke. “C-C-Can I at least, show him the sunset? At least once? Just like you used to show me?” Morgan nodded slowly and Noah leaned down, gathering the bloody placenta, umbilical cord,  and baby all still attached in his arms, using the old sheets as blankets. He walked slowly over to the dirty window of the warehouse, the grime and dirt did nothing to detract from the beauty of the sunset. The streaks of purple, pink and orange made the baby gurgle in excitement and made Noah smile a wide grin of pure love. He clutched the baby closer to his chest, ignoring the blood and whispered in his ear. “I wish we had more time together, I would have shown you how to make traps, build fires and I would have told you to choose a g-good partner, c-c-choose someone who will love you, won’t hurt you or a—abu,” Noah’s voice cracked and he couldn’t help the sobs racking his body or the tears on his face as clutched the baby tighter to his chest.

“They said I could have named you, I would have named you Dusk because He’d always said that the night and they day, they love each other and dawn and dusk are the good-bye and the hello they look forward to until they met again.” Noah looked into the face of innocence and leaned down; he planted a kiss on the head of the baby and leaned back. He stared one last time at the array of different colours in the sky and smiled.

**20:02**

He walked back over to Morgan who’d closed his eyes for a few minutes of peace. Morgan opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Noah’s tired face, “I know, old age is catching up to me but I shouldn’t have slept. I’m gonna be finding eternal peace in a few moments,” he joked dryly and Noah cracked smile. He placed the baby back on top of Morgan, forehead to forehead, neck to neck and body to chest. The little one was cocooned in his bearer’s warmth and Noah smiled. He stepped backwards, picked up the gun again and leaned in, pressing the barrel against the delicate soft spot of the baby’s head. Breathing deeply he slowly pulled the trigger as Morgan smiled and mouthed, ‘I love you.’

**20:15**

Dusk had approached early. That was the first thing Negan noticed as he walked swinging Lucille at his side. “Those fucking undead bastards are crowding, let’s hope that piece of shit hasn’t hurt himself again.” He muttered as he absentmindedly killed four walkers using Lucille and knives to the head. He strolled over to the doors, pulling them open.

Brown eyes met Brown eyes and Negan stopped.

He knew the smell of blood intimately but whilst it once before made his veins rush with adrenaline and create a primal need inside of him that could only be fulfilled by carnage, now it made his blood run cold and his words get stuck in his throat, unable to pass through and be verbalised in the outside world.

Negan’s eyes landed on the still bleeding corpse of Morgan and a part of him died further, he felt his mind slip into sanity for the first time in a long time. He walked slowly over to the body and glared at the serene smile on Morgan’s face. Then he noticed the smaller body, lying awkwardly in the crook of Morgan’s arm. He held his breath as he knelt down and ran his index finger down the cold stiff skin of the baby’s pallor cheek. He drank in the sight of the bloody bullet wound that was stark red against his light brown skin and button nose. He mapped the small face with his eyes before he reached down with shaking hands and lightly closed the half lidded eyes forever; he turned and looked to Morgan. His lips curled in obvious disgust and he spat next to his body, he leaned into Morgan’s body and spoke with anger, “I wish I had fucking killed you myself.” He pressed a harsh kiss against the cold unfeeling lips of his dead lover and leaned backwards, closing Morgan’s eyes with his index and pointer fingers.

He looked up, brown eyes staring into brown eyes and neither said a word. Outside Dusk fell away and night took its place.


End file.
